A promise kept through time
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: A new kind of twist. Sango needs time away from Miroku and she doesn't know where to go Kagome suggests one place but what place hold such comfort?


A promise kept through time

Hey Lucius here saying that a promise best kept going is one to remember.

*Miroku: hey remember who the story is about will ya!*

Lucius: I'm getting to it don't freak out on me. Also let your dreams fly.

*Miroku: Okay that's it I'm killing you!*

Lucius: Miroku wait don't!

Miroku: *Wind Tunnel!*

Sango: *Hiraikotsu!*

*Slam Brake's Miroku's arm*

Lucius: Thank you Sango and now we can start.

Miroku: *Growls*

Ch: 1

"Let live an oh natural day like this one as her beauty glisten's in the light." As Miroku says while rubbing Sango's ass feeling Miroku's unneeded touch, she slapped miroku and walked off. As she continued to walk she found herself at the old well. "I guess I wasn't paying attention and I wound up here at the old well." she thought to herself as she walked closer to the well and sat on its edge. "Miroku if you weren't such a womanizer I could tell you how I feel" she sighed to herself and then all of a sudden she heard a noise and a familiar voice," "Oh Sango what are you doing over here?" "Oh kagome it's you" Sango said as she looked at the young priestess. Kagome smiled as she walked over to the young demon slayer and sat beside her, "Is something the matter Sango you seem troubled?" As Kagome asked Sango's head drop as she began to cry. "I don't know if Miroku is even serious about us being together. All he does is womanize and ask ever single one of them to bare is children. What if I want to bare his children? What will he think what will he even say! As Sango ranted about miroku Kagome hatched a plan in her head and said. "Sango to get your mind clear about this how about you come back with me. You know to my time. Wouldn't that be good for you?" "But how? i thought only Inuyasha could pass through the well?" Sango said with a confused look. Kagome continues. "Yes that's true but haven't you ever noticed that one of us at least had the jewel shards with us before crossing over? If I'm correct if you wore the shards while in the well you would be able to cross over with me." Kagome says while smiling. Sango's face lights up in delight as she says. "Really? I'd love to but are you sure that I wouldn't be a bother to your family?" Kagome grabs Sango's hands and said. "A bother no. They already met Inuyasha and my brother likes him. My mother would love to meet you. Having another women around would really make it great" Sango let of a big sigh and said. "I see then. Alright I go with you" Kagome jumps for joy as she hugs Sango nearly knocking the m both down the well. "Alright how about we leave in a hour that'll be enough time for us to get ready and go" kagome said with a smile. "Alright and lets not tell miroku. I want to see what he'll be like when I'm gone "kagome giggled as she nodded in agreement, "Alright my lips are sealed" kagome smiled as she sat on the edge of the well "alright so we'll meet back here when everyone's asleep. I'll go as tell mom and grandpa your coming so they won't freak out when we come in late at night . . . oh and tell Inuyasha that I went home and won't be back for a week because of exams and if he tries to come and get me any earlier I'll say 'sit' so much he'll hurt for a week" Sango nodded, "alright" then kagome reached into her bag and grabbed a small wrist watch and handed it to Sango, "here when you see the small stick lands on the 12 then come to the well and I'll meet you here alright"

Sango nodded in agreement, "right the small stick on the 12 got it" and with that she jumped in the well and back to her time. Sango put the watch on to her wrist as she walked back to Miroku and Inuyasha sparing. Inuyasha stop in mid attack and asked Sango where Kagome went. Just as he asked her, Miroku Nailed Inuyasha and sent him flying into the sacred tree. Sango stares at Inuyasha but doesn't say a word as she continues to walk to kaede's village. When Sango reached the village she started to pack small items that no one would notice was missing. She decided to pack the small items first and the rest when it was dark while everyone was asleep. Just then old kaede walked in.

"Oh lady kaede I didn't mean to intrude on you like this but..." Before Sango can explain herself Lady Kaede says. "Dear Sango no need to explain my child. I already know what you are doing. It Kagome's time you are going to aren't you? " Sango sat there in shock wondering how she knew. Sango shook her head and spoke up. "Yes Lady Kaede, but how did you know? Kaede walks over and puts a fresh set of cloths in her nap sack and said. "It's a priestess thing. We all have that sense of knowing things. Sango thinks about what she just said as she freaks out in her head thinking, "Oh no if that's true Kagome must know that dirty fantasy I had about Inuyasha that one night!" Kaede continues. "My child I was only joking don't freak out like that I could have sworn u were under a case of poison." uuuuuummmmmmm ok . . . please don't "I will not speak a word to the others about the matter my child."

"Thank you lady kieade" Sango said with a small bow Sango finished packing she went out to see miroku and Inuyasha sparing again "take this! IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!"Miroku easily dodge it and attacked back and wacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff. Sango cringed as she heard the crack of his staff hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha laid there in the brush as Miroku ran over to see if he was okay. Sango stood there hoping he didn't kill him. Until suddenly Inuyasha jumped up into the air and used his Tetsusaiga. Sango ran into the woods before something happened. When she was passed the sacred tree. She heard..."Wind Scar!"

Sango then placed the small item in a bush next to the well and went back to the village and waited. As it got darker and everyone started to fell asleep Sango start to gather some of her cloths and look to the watch kagome had given her.

"Ok so kagome told me to meet her when the small stick was on the 12" She looked at the watch and the small hand was on the 11 and the big hand was 5 spaces away from the 12. So she decides to start and head for the well. When she stepped outside she saw her hiraikotsu and for some strange reason decided to bring it with her. As she got closer to the well she got the small items she packed and hid them in the bushes and waited for kagome. A few moments later Sango saw kagome exit the wells opening. "Oh Sango your right on time"

"Is everything ready to go?"

"Yep here" kagome said as she gave Sango a few pieces of the sacred jewel. As Sango puts the jewel shards around her neck, kagome steps up on to the edge of the well with her hand sticking out toward Sango. "So Sango are you ready for this? I mean are you ready to see my world with your own eyes?" Kagome says. Sango takes a deep breath as she takes Kagome's hand as she says, "Kagome. I was born ready!" Kagome looks at the seriousness in Sango's eyes as Kagome begins to fall backward into the well as Sango follows. "Here we go! Hold on Sango!" As the two fall into darkness, Sango opened her eyes to swirling lights as they began to cross over. Sango looks at Kagome and Kagome back at her as they stare at each other not saying a single word as they fell into light. Sango thought to herself wondering what waited for her on the other side and the bigger question in mind. Will Miroku follow to get her back and prove his worth to her?


End file.
